


Words meet heartbeats

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pippy and Tara try to figure things out





	Words meet heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the beautiful song words meets heartbeats by parachute

"Baby we will get through this"Pippy said to Tara

"I'm a fucking horrible person"Tara sobbed into her shoulder

Pippy was so confused after Tara revealed to her that she had been feeling lost and no idea bout who she was without Pippy in her life

They broke up but in a way Pippy still found herself drawn to the other woman

Tara felt so bad even though shee got over her kiss with mitch which should have never even happened 

Pippy had witnessed that and it broke her heart

Of course Pippy had forgiven her for that with the awkward as hell man

"I don't know what to do"Tara exclaimed

"We will figure it out"Pippy tried to reassure her now ex 

"Please don't hate me"Tara pleaded with her


End file.
